The present invention relates to an elevated device, especially a structure for a keyboard of a notebook computer, and by which a movement of a guiding board lowers the height of the keyboard to reach a state of storage.
In the prior art of a keyboard of a notebook computer, the key of the keyboard is usually constructed on a rubber and a relative circuit with touching and controlling functions (following is simply called circuits) by a scissors type of structure. FIG. 1 shows the structure of single key, wherein the key 1 is arranged on a base 10, and in which comprises the key-top-lid 11 provided for directly knocking and the scissors-device 12 provided for rising and lowering the key-top-lid 11. This scissors-device 12 is designed by the intersection of a pair of connection rods to form a turning scissors configuration. Between the two connection rods of the scissors-device 12 and under the key-top-lid 11, there is a formation of a containing space, which provides an installation of the elastic rubber 13 for provision of recovery force of the pressing. The elastic rubber 13 has a hollow portion, and there is a corresponding circuit contact disposed on the base 10 where under the hollow portion of the elastic rubber 13 (not shown).
In the following explanation, with respect to the illustration of the key 1 and the symmetrical scissors-device 12, only shows a side view with the connection rod of its single side, and the elastic rubber 13 and relative circuits are omitted. In the different figures, the same reference number and name will represent an element in the same position, and the simple drawing will facilitate the proceeding of clarification of the written explanation.
Please refer to FIG. 2, there is an illustration of the sectional structure of a prior art scissoring key structure, wherein the scissors-device 12 is constructed between the internal surface 110 of the key-top-lid 11 and the base 10. The scissors-device 12 comprises a first connection rod 121 and a second connection rod 122. The first connection road 121 and the second connection rod 122 are pivoting jointed on a pivot point 123 of their middle sections to form an intersection structure which can be a relatively turning scissors structure. On the installation of the first connection rod 121, the first upper end 1211 and the flange 1101 of the extension of the internal surface 110 of the key-top-lid 11 form a turning, pivoting joint match. Relative to the first upper end 1211 of the first connection rod 121, the first lower end 1212 and the third flange 101 extended from the base 10 form a slidably and pivotally sliding match. On the installation of the second connection rod 122, the second upper end 1221 and the second flange 1102 of the extension of the internal surface 110 of the key-top-lid 11 form a glideably and turning match. Relative to the second upper end 1221 of the second rod 122, the lower second end 1222 and the fourth flange 102 extended from the base 10 forms a turning pivoting joint match.
In the illustration of FIG. 2 of the prior art scissors key structure, the first connection rod 121 and the second connection rod 122 form a balancing scissors elevating structure (namely, the scissors-device 12). The key-top-lid 11 is an application end. Both ends of each connection rod (the first connection rod 121 or the second connection rod 122) and the framework (i.e. key-top-lid 11 and base 10) separately form a turning, pivoting joint match, and a gliding, pivoting match. With these, during the operation of pressing key, it may keep a side of the scissors-device 12 (including one side of the first upper end 1211 and the second lower end 1222) in one substantially vertical line L, and the another side (including one side of the second upper end 1221 and the first lower end 1212) processes the up and down of the horizontally movement by the excessive travel of the gliding match.
Due to the continuous improvement of today""s technology, the electronic product is developed rapidly. Anything concerning to electronic relative product must be required with the properties of shortness, smallness, lightness, thinness and convenience of carry. Therefore, the above-mentioned keyboard structure still belongs to an acceptable range for the application of desktop personal computer. But when applying in the portable notebook computer, the mentioned keyboard structure is a big barrier of the reducing the thickness of a computer. Relatively, it will make that the volume of the portable notebook is too big to carried easily, and contradict the idea of requirement of shortness, smallness, lightness and thinness of the electronic product, therefore, the breakthrough of this technological barrier is the most urgent.
The major object of this invention is to provide an elevated and lower keyboard apparatus, by a horizontal movement of a guiding board to make a key structure vertically rising up and lowering down and to reach the function of lowering down the keyboard apparatus.
The another object of this invention is to provide an elevated and lower keyboard apparatus, by a horizontal movement of a guiding board to make the key structure vertically rising up and lowering down and to accomplish a keyboard device of a notebook computer having an application state and a storage state in different heights of keyboard for facilitating the necessity of reducing the thickness of a notebook.
To reach the above-mentioned objects, the elevated and lower keyboard apparatus of this invention comprises a base, plural of key-top-lids, plural of scissors-devices and a guiding board.
The scissors-devices comprise a first scissors-device and a second scissors-device. The first scissors-device has a first connection rod and a second connection rod, and the two connection rods are intersected to form a turning scissors configuration. The two ends of the first scissors-device are separately connected to the base and the first key-top-lid. The first key-top-lid is moved in upward and downward manner relatively to the base by the first scissors-device.
The second scissors-device has a third connection rod and a fourth connection rod. The two connection rods are intersected to form a turning scissors configuration. The two ends of the second scissors-device are separately connected to the base and the second key-top-lid. The second key-top-lid is moved in upward and downward manner relatively to the base by the second scissors-device.
The guiding board is disposed on the base and moved between a first position and a second position. There are a first guiding block and a second guiding block formed on the guiding board. When the guiding board is moved from the second position to the first position, the first guiding block and the second guiding block separately press the second connection rod and the fourth connection rod to make the first key-top-lid and second key-top-lid lowering down relatively to the base. When the guiding board is moved from the first position to the second position, the first guiding block and the second guiding block separately releases the second connection rod and the fourth connection rod to make the first key-top-lid and the second key-top-lid rising up relatively to the base.
Another embodiment of this invention is an application on a keyboard apparatus of a notebook computer. The notebook computer comprises a main body part and a screen part, and the screen part is pivotally connected and covered on the main body part. The keyboard apparatus is disposed inside the main body part, which comprises a base, plural of key-top-lids, plural of scissors-devices, a guiding board and at least one operation part.
The scissors-devices comprise a first scissors-device and a second scissors-device. The first scissors-device has a first connection rod and a second connection rod, and the two connection rods are intersected to form a turning scissors configuration. The two ends of the first scissors-device are separately connected to the base and the first key-top-lid. The first key-top-lid is moved in upward and downward manner relatively to the base by the first scissors-device.
The second scissors-device has a third connection rod and a fourth connection rod. The two connection rods are intersected to form a turning scissors configuration. The two ends of the second scissors-device are separately connected to the base and the second key-top-lid. The second key-top-lid is moved in upward and downward manner relatively to the base by the second scissors-device.
The guiding board is disposed on the base and moved between a first position and a second position. There are a first guiding block and a second guiding block formed on the guiding board. When the guiding board is moved from the second position to the first position, the first guiding block and the second guiding block separately presses the second connection rod and the fourth connection rod to make the first key-top-lid and the second key-top-lid lowering down relatively to the base. When the guiding board is moved from the first position to the second position, the first guiding block and the second guiding block separately releases the second connection rod and the fourth connection rod to make the first key-top-lid and the second key-top-lid rising up relatively to the base.
The operation part is connected to the guiding board to make the guiding board moved horizontally relative to the base. Preferable for the operation part, when the screen part and the main body part are in a closed state, the operation part moves the guiding board to the first position. When the screen part is pivotally lifted up from the main body part, the operation part makes the guiding board moved to the second position.
The invention, as well as its many advantages, may be further understood by the following detailed description and drawings in which:
FIG. 1 is an illustration for a three-dimensional structure of a prior art scissors key.
FIG. 2 is an illustration for a section structure of a prior art scissors key.
FIG. 3 is an illustration for the preferable embodiment of the key structure of the elevated and lower keyboard apparatus of this invention.
FIG. 4(A) is an illustration for the section view of the FIG. 3 as the guiding board positioned in the second position.
FIG. 4(B) is an illustration for the section view of FIG. 3 as the guiding board positioned in the first position.
FIG. 5 is an illustration for a three-dimensional structure of an another preferable embodiment of the key structure of the elevated and lower keyboard apparatus of this invention.
FIG. 6 is a motion illustration for another preferable embodiment of the keyboard apparatus of a notebook computer of the key structure of the elevated and lower keyboard apparatus of this invention.